1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a femoral head center locating apparatus and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A femur includes a femoral head which has a femoral head center. During an orthopaedic surgical procedure, a surgeon may need to identify the femoral head center to facilitate alignment of surgical instruments and positioning of orthopaedic implants, for example.